The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to electronic control devices for bicycles.
Recently, some bicycles have been equipped with electronic control devices that have built-in computer chips. Examples of such control devices include devices for automatically shifting gearshift devices depending on bicycle speed, and devices for controlling display devices that display bicycle speed, travel distance, and the like.
Sometimes a programmed microprocessor may experience a system error due to electrical noise or some other disturbance, or to a programming bug or the like, thus causing the program to enter the wrong routine and causing the gearshift devices and/or display devices to malfunction, for example. Some electronic control devices are equipped with a reset switch to return the microprocessor to the appropriate routine. Conventional reset switches include those disposed inside the control device but visible through a round access hole, typically about 2 mm in diameter, wherein reset switch is pressed using the tip of a ballpoint pen or some other pointed object. Operating the reset switch sends a reset signal to the reset terminal of the microprocessor, and the microprocessor resets accordingly.
Since a bicycle typically is used outdoors, such a reset switch creates the risk of water and dust entering the access hole and into the control device. Also, since the access hole is relatively small, it is not possible to perform the reset operation if no pointed object for performing the reset operation is readily available, thus creating great inconvenience to the rider.
Some devices address such problems by eliminating the manually operated reset switch entirely. In these devices, it is necessary to carry out the reset operation by interrupting the power supply, such as by disconnecting a battery used as the power supply. However, this requires a substantial amount of work by the rider, thus also creating great inconvenience to the rider.